villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Three Drowned
Three Drowned is the name given to the mysterious and malevolent titular antagonist of the Creepypasta Threedrowned, and the short YouTube series of same name. Biography The Threedrowned Channel (Day 1) Prior to the events of the story, Three Drowned began to stalk the Uploader's best friend, the game commenter Owen. He then hacked into Owen's Xbox Live profile and changed the bio into a youtube channel link, seeing this, the Uploader unfortunately clicked the link, sending him to the youtube channel three drowned, which at the time had only three videos available. The first video was entitled "Wonderland", the video was a montage of an old Alice in Wonderland film. The second video was entitled "The Rabbit Hole", a POV video of someone walking outside an abandoned place (possibly a farm), which the Uploader finds familiar. The third video was entitled "The First", a montage of a hand lying in the water, a clip of Owen and Three Drowned sitting in a chair. Stalking the Uploader (Day 2) After watching all of the three videos, the Uploader sees Three Drowned in the corner of his eye. The Uploader even mentions the famous slender series "Marble Hornets", saying that he feels like a MH character. New Video (Day 3) In the next day, another video was uploaded to the channel. The video was entitled "Journey", another POV video but this time of someone walking in the woods and later showing almost the same footage of "The Rabbit Role" video, the Uploader then reveals the reason of why the place looked so familiar, he passed it before while driving through the town. The Attack (Day 4) The Uploader then decided to visit the house he had seen in the videos. After founding absolutely nothing important, he decided to leave the house, but when he was about the leave, he heard a child-like crying coming from the basement. After going down and checking the basement, he realized that there was a door there. The only thing interesting that he was able to find was his copy of "Alice in Wonderland". He was then attacked by someone, causing to run away from the house and driving home. Upon finally coming to his house, he realized that his recording of the house was gone. The Note (Day 5) Succumbing to his paranoia, the Uploader decided to call the police to show them the Three drowned videos, however, the Uploader found his missing knife covered in blood on his table, along with a note saying to not call the police. The Truth Revealed (Day 6) In the next day, Three Drowned uploaded many videos, footages of the Uploader's camera. He eventually found a body in his bathroom. We can see what could possibly be the Uploader arguing with another person, or Three Drowned pretending to be the Uploader. The Uploader (or Three Drowned) then reveals that he filmed the first three videos Madeline (Day 7) A mysterious figure named Madeline appears, saying she also visited the Wonderland and that she finds the Uploader quite insteresting. Later, one more clash happens, but this time, Madeline becomes angry with what could possibly be the readers, saying there is no one to help him. Epilogue (???) After Madeline's update, the Uploader made a strange update, saying that Three Drowned killed Madeline but he did as well and that he will miss her. He then says that he never did make out of the "Wonderland" and drowned and all that is left is "him". A Final Good Bye (???) The Uploader's final update is one single phrase: "Good Bye". Possible Explanation The Uploader, Three Drowned and Madeline are all three different personalities of the same person, explaining why he did not saw the attacker during Day 4 (there never was a attacker), the mysterious body in his bathroom (he killed the person himself) and most importantly the "fight" between the Uploader and the other person during Day 6 (the Uploader personality was clashing with the Three Drowned personality). Madeline possibly is some sort of maternal personality, as we can see the word "child" among the scrambled letters in Madeline's Update. Owen was already dead days before the channel was created by no one else than the Uploader himself. The Wonderland is actually the Uploader's mind and "I never did make it out of wonderland. I just drowned. Now all that is left is him." means that the Uploader is now locked inside his mind, turning Three Drowned into the dominant personality. Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Crackers Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Rivals Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Slenderverse Villains